The Stolen Corneria
by Time Turned Fragile
Summary: Fox copes with the loss of his team and stress, The Doctor finds himself and his little blue box on the Great Fox. Takes place after Command and "Journey's End"


Fox sighed as he looked from the deck outward into the vast, expansive space. He was getting restless, and lonely, since Krystal, Falco, and Slippy had left him. Tending to the great fox alone with ROB was a daunting task, but one that Fox could handle.

"Rob, check the status of the G-Diffusers, The shields, and oxygen levels" Fox commanded. He soon received a reply, stating everything was okay.

"Fox, I believe there is an unidentified ship in the docking bay!" Rob said in his flat, monotone voice.

'Finally! Some action...' Fox thought, running to the docking bay. He discouragingly sighed, then turned around. Nothing but an arwing, another arwing, a blue box, an arwin... wait... a blue box?

'This is nuts...' Fox thought. He stepped towards the box. "Police telephone free for use of public. Advice & assistance. Obtainable immediately. Officer & cars respond to all cars. Pull to Open." Fox said, reading the little sign on the door. He opened the panel, then stared at the ancient device. "What the hell is a "Police Box" And why the hell is it on my ship?" Fox asked, yanking it open. He looked inside with wonder and awe, noticing a huge room tinted yellow with a strange blue core.

"Hmm... She's a bit old, but perfectly functional... Like a Porsche when it was new... now it's more like a Jalopy..." Came a strange voice. Fox whipped around, blaster drawn.

"Who are you?!" Fox yelled, finger on the trigger.

"Ah! I'm The Doctor! Might I ask where I am and what year it is?" He said, fiddling with a metallic device.

"I didn't ask for your occupation, I asked for your name!" Fox said, lowering his gun slightly.

"I'm The Doctor! Simply The Doctor. May I ask your name?" The Doctor said, pointing his screwdriver at the gun.

"I'm Fox Fucking McCloud and you'd better tell me your name..." Fox yelled, aiming again. He saw the device glow blue, then heard a high pitched whirring "Tell me, or I shoot!" Fox said, tensing up his digit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The Doctor said, stepping outside the TARDIS. Fox smirked, set it to 'Stun', then shot. Nothing. He shot again, aiming for The Doctor's legs, only to have his blaster fall apart in his hands. "Hm, I thought it would backfire. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, now does it? I would have just regenerated... Though I'm getting awfully close to my Thirteenth regeneration..."

"What did you do to my blaster? What are you? WHO ARE YOU!?" Fox yelled

"I already told you. I'm The Doctor. Come, now! Let's discuss this over tea."

* * *

"Okay... So, what are you..." Fox said, munching silently on a muffin. "I mean, you're obviously not human... they're extinct."

"Ah... this must be somewhere near the 25th century. Believe me, there certainly are human's out there. You just have to look for them... On a small planet in the Milky Way, actually! As for me, I'm a Time Lord."

"What? Time lord? Okay, I want some of what you're smoking." Fox joked. The Doctor looked at him, emotionless, yet stern. Fox's face dropped. "Planets! Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey... But I don't suggest going near it. Locked in time, it is. Only way to prevent the Daleks from destroying the universe... Or the Time Lords, for that matter."

"Oh? You must be on some kind of drug." Fox snickered, sipping at his tea.

"No! I'm clean! But if you MUST check it out, it used to be galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre..." The doctor stated smugly.

"I'm... all set, thank you... So, why are you here, Doctor?"

"Well, I'm not too sure... But there must be trouble afoot..." The Doctor said, scanning the room. "Marvelous, really! A ship this decrepit and primitive still functioning..."

"Primitive? The is the Great Fox III! It's top of the line!" He said. "What exactly is the TARDIS anyway?"

"Ah! It's Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The Doctor mumbled. He got up from his seat, then flashed his Sonic Screwdriver over the radar. He grunted, then flashed it over the computer system. "And, now this hunk of junk isn't so primitive... But I would like to see your weapons system."

"Why? I just had Rob upgrade them!" Fox whined.

"Well, If you must know, I just found something alarming... Bees."

"Bees? On Corneria? Yeah, they're everywhere."

"No, the lack of them... That's what's so alarming. This actually happened once before... back on Earth... No... The Dalek aren't planning on..." The Doctor rambled. Fox just stared at him, head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised.

"Planning on what?" Fox asked. The Doctor just stared at him, jaw dropped and rather pale.

"Weren't we just on the planet's surface?" The Doctor asked. Fox turned around, noticing they were indeed in space.

"Whoa! We must have pulled off the surface of the planet!" Fox said, looking around the deck. "But... the computer says we haven't moved..." Fox said, puzzled by the readings.

"It's the Daleks! They're doing it again! They've stolen Corneria!" The Doctor said an a paniced gasp.

* * *

Jerry: Well, this is the first story I've posted all year!

Fox: Are you serious! BEES!!!

Jerry: Well, watch "The Stolen Earth" And you'll understand!

Fox: BEES! WHAT THE HELL!

Jerry: Well, tune in, since I seem to be on a roll. Or not. I don't care, since this story is written for hardcore Doctor Who fans. Ya know, The Doctor has the weirdest accent... (FYI, it's the Tenth doctor... well, technically the Eleventh Doctor, but still the Doctor portrayed by Davis Tennant)


End file.
